Eric and Eddie
by 20Waffles20
Summary: This is just my take on how Eric would perceive the Cullens. I had this in the crossover section, but it was brought to my attention that Twilight fans hate it... So I figured I'd just go with True Blood.


**A/N: I just recently found True Blood, and of course I've seen the Twilight movies. Who hasn't? I was raised on Angel, so naturally I'm not a big fan of Twilight. (If you're here for that, you'll probably hate this.) If there's an issue with this not being marked as a crossover, just let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Like, literally. I'm not just talking about the works I've borrowed from here.**

It would be unceremonious at best, but it was a show of respect nonetheless. That was something that many of the elder vampires tended to pride themselves in: respect. This wasn't his territory and, though he had several centuries on the leader of the Cullen clan, he would afford him that due regard. He knew that the home of another vampire would be the safest place for him today. It wasn't like Eric to be caught hundreds of miles from home with the sun threatening to break through the horizon, but his… _business _had taken longer than expected.

He was a little apprehensive about the idea of bunking with this particular clan, considering that the only reason he knew where to find them was because of their collective oddities. Carlisle had been among the first of their kind to come out of the coffin, so to speak. Of course, they were met with great resistance and ridicule from the rest of the vampire culture. After the release of Tru Blood however, it became a much more acceptable way of life… or rather un-life.

The man was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice the pungent smell, werewolves. He stopped, knowing he had little time to spare, wanting to get a look at the local breed. They had a different aroma, more distinctly "wet-dog" he decided with a grimace. They quickly encircled him, pack mentality forcing them to wait for the Alpha's command.

Eric took in the sight of the large beasts with an appreciative nod. "Good doggies," he snarled as the lead 'wolf approached him. Then he was gone, not waiting for the inevitable attack. There was no way they could keep up with him at full-speed; he was far too old for that.

Standing at the front door of the Cullen residence, he was a little disappointed with their reaction time. Most vampires could sense the presence of one another, and at the very least they should have heard his incessant knocking by now. The door swung inward. "Can I help you?"

"Eric Northman," he offered his hand. "I was passing through, I'm pretty far from home, and I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to board here for the day?"

"Edward Cullen," came the teenager's reply. "I'm afraid we don't exactly have facilities for that."

"So it's true then," Eric found himself asking. "You all are day walkers?"

The kid smiled then, "something like that."

"Huh…" Eric eyed him skeptically. "Well, is there anyway that I could occupy a small corner of your basement for a few hours then?"

It was Edward's turn to appear incredulous, as he looked the sizeable man up and down. "I don't see a problem with that. Carlisle, my father, he prides himself on being hospitable." He gave a genuine smile and stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

He led the way through the house, and eventually into the lower level where he flipped on a fluorescent light. Upon seeing his digs for the day to come, Eric gave a contented sigh. "Dank, just the way I like it."

The boy shrugged, "it rains a lot here."

Eric made his way to a comfortable looking worn-out couch. He pointed to the old piece of furniture, "you mind?" At Edward's dismissive wave, he promptly flopped onto the dilapidated chair. The effort earned a substantial cloud of dust, at which he smiled gleefully.

Edward started back up the stairs. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed. I'm sure my father will want to speak with you this evening?" He switched the light off at the top landing.

Eric thought about that for a moment. He'd heard a lot about this Carlisle, more than a little of that was strange. It'd be a personally enlightening meeting in the least. "Sounds delightful."

* * *

As he emerged from the basement, he couldn't help but study the strange scene. Sure, he considered Godric to be fatherly in many ways. He himself was responsible for his progeny in every sense of the word, but this was just peculiar. He had never seen a group of vampires that acted like an ordinary, human family. All of them were lounging around the sitting room, and appeared to be giving the youngest among them advice. They were all relatively new to the fold but, in comparison with him, who wasn't? He could tell with just a glance that the girl stood next to Edward was only a few days old, her body riddled with bite marks. "I appreciate the generosity," he announced his presence. He focused his attention on the oldest Cullen, "you must be Carlisle?"

"Yes. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it's my pleasure." The man gave a slight bow, acknowledging Eric's clear superiority. This was a gesture that he returned dutifully. "Edward said we had a guest."

"Eric Northman," he introduced. "Your," he took in the sight of the kid, "son was quite accommodating."

Carlisle gave the young man a nod of appreciation. "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Northman, how is it that you knew to come here?" Eric dropped his gaze to the floor, all the answer needed for the other man. "I see." It was no secret that he and his family were very popular for a lot of reasons, none of them expressly good.

"Is it true," he made direct eye contact with the doctor, "that you feed on animals?"

"Yes." Carlisle stiffened. There were only so many possible outcomes for this conversation, and he'd had it more than a few times over the years. "It's hardly strange these days, considering the production of Tru Blood, that we don't kill humans."

"No, you're right." His gaze faltered slightly before returning with full intensity. "I'm a mainstreamer myself, but that's not to say that I don't partake in a little human blood when it's offered."

Eric was surprised to hear the boy speak over any response his maker may have had. "Don't you think that's kind of crude?"

"You chew on deer," his sudden disdain was more than evident in the inflection of his voice, "I'd say that's pretty rudimentary. Tell me, what is it that makes you so much better than the vampires that feed on humans?"

Edward's face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean? We don't kill humans, _that _is what makes us better."

That was hardly a credible argument. "You don't have to kill them in order to feed on them. What's wrong with a little consensual bloodletting?"

At a loss, Edward looked to his father. "It's just not right," the man took over. "We used to be human, it's almost cannibalism. How often do you feed on humans?"

As the Cullens took the offensive, Eric suddenly realized that most of the rumors surrounding them were probably true. He regarded the newest vampire with great scrutiny. "And how many times did you bite her?" That elicited a heated gaze from Edward, one that he eagerly matched. "Did no one tell you how to properly turn a human?"

Carlisle stepped between them. "Mr. Northman, I think you've overstepped. I'd appreciate it if you left now."

Eric disengaged from his battle of wills to appraise the rest of the room. These vampires were fiercely loyal to one another, but bat-shit crazy if they thought they had a chance at bringing him to the true death. "Just so we're clear," he held up a finger as he walked toward the door, "you and your… "clan" live in some podunk Oregon town? I've seen quite a few horror stories in my time, most of which entail a great deal of inbreeding, that center around families like this." As the ushering became more hostile and impatient, he couldn't help but smile broadly. Once outside the home, door shut firmly behind him, he shouted to the wooden barrier. "What did Bambi ever do to you?!"

**A/N: A little feedback never hurt nobody.**


End file.
